Rewinding the Clock
by Strawberriez-And-Sunshine
Summary: In which Loki strikes himself with his own magic, winding back his aging clock back to when he was a small infant, and Steve cares for him afterwards. Rated T to be safe.


_It's kind of based off of a picture on Tumblr…_ fuckyeahlokisteve. tumblr post/25358640408/ gang1932-baby-loki-steve-oh-good-guy-steve _Without the spaces... So, enjoy. And please comment!_ _I've never wrote an Avengers fic, so please tell me if they're out of character or anything!_

_The italics in the beginning are the Avengers talking into their communicator things._

o0o

Captain America panted as he dodged another one of Loki's attacks. This was getting ridiculous now. Everybody- save Iron Man and himself- was tired. Hopefully this will end soon. It's not so much of it being difficult; there was just so many of Chi'tauri. He sighed and shook his head.

"C'mon Cap, stop being so slow!" Iron Man said from next to him.

"Can you give me a ride up to the top of the building?" The Captain asked, turning towards the other.

"Where Loki is?" Tony asked back. Steve nodded his head and grabbed onto the other's arm.

"Hold on." Tony said. He then proceeded to fly to the top and drop Steve on there. Steve looked at Loki, who was laughing.

"Loki, stop this right now!" He shouted, watching the god turn to him.

"I'd rather not, for this is very enjoyable." Loki said, laughing. He shot a beam of magic at the captain, who dodged. He frowned and sent another. The soldier blocked (and reflected) the beam. The reflected beam hit Loki and there was suddenly a poof of smoke.

"_Hey, Cap, is there a reason that these things just suddenly disappeared?"_ Clint asked, panting through the mic.

"_I think I stopped it… but I need you guys over here, you won't believe this."_ the soldier replied, eyes wide in disbelief.

"On our way." Natasha said. He put his shield onto his back, walking towards where Loki was a few minutes ago. All there was were clothes. And there was also something moving. He cautiously bent down in front of the clothes, lifting the torso armor out of the way. There was suddenly a tiny head that popped up out of the top of the tunic and Steve jumped a bit in surprise. He brought his hands out in front of him and to his surprise, the baby crawled out from underneath the tunic. The baby seemed about two or three at the most, but was quite small. And naked. He took the tunic and wrapped it around the baby, bringing him to his chest.

"What was so import- whoa!" He looked behind him to see Tony and the others there. He stood up and walked towards them.

"Guys, I think that we have to make some room at the tower. I don't think that Thor would be too keen on his _brother_ not being in site," he said, looking down at the bundle. Tony's face mask lifted up, showing his surprise.

"What? No! We are not having a villain, even if he is a baby and Thor's brother, in the tower!" He shouted, crossing his armor-clad arms. Thor turned to him, a little confused.

"Man of Iron, why do you not agree on letting Loki reside with us? Surely there's more than enough room." Thor asked. Tony sighed, exasperated.

"Well, I obviously won't win this argument." He grumbled. "Fine, whatever. Just don't let me see it once." Thor, happy about the outcome, slapped the other on his back, jerking him forward a bit. The captain smiled and looked down at the baby. When he noticed him tearing up, he looked around, a bit panicked. The baby then started wailing and Steve brought him up to his chin, arm carefully around his body and hand on his head, rubbing lightly.

"There, there…" he said quietly, making cooing noises. He didn't notice the different expressions on his teammates, too busy cradling the baby. He then heard a snort and turned to Tony, who was covering his mouth.

"Oh, this is too good.." He said, chuckling into his hand. The captain glared at him.

"Well, we're done here, let's go.."

o0o

How Jarvis and Tony managed to fix up a green-themed nursery so fast was beyond Steve, but at least Loki enjoyed it. It was across from his room so he could go to take care of Loki quickly if he was crying in the middle of the night.

(Tony said to just get a baby monitor- whatever that was- and have the baby further away, which earned a slap on the head from Natasha.

He decided not to and just have the nursery and his door open all the time, which was better because he could peek in whenever he walked by.)

He was currently rocking Loki to sleep, singing a lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was little. Loki, even though he was a super-villain-turned-baby, was absolutely adorable. (Even Tony, when he thought that nobody was looking, cooed at him and played peek-a-boo.) He smiled at the small baby who was presently sucking his small little thumb in his sleep. He gently laid him into his crib, and pulled the blanket over the top of the baby, delicately rubbed its tender head, smiling.

He was shocked out of his revere by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Thor smiling sweetly at him. He blushed and gently took his hand away from the sleeping baby.

"You seem to enjoy the company of the little one." He stated quietly, taking his hand off of the soldier's shoulder. Steve nodded his head, looking at the baby.

"Yes, it's calming to see him and not have to worry about attacks or anything." He whispered. Thor nodded, also looking at Loki.

"I remember when we were little... He was mischievous when he was younger, but only little jokes." He smiled, then turned to the super soldier. "'tis a big responsibility to tend to a child…" Steve nodded his head.

"I know, but I think that I can do it, I know I can." He said, eyes gleaming with confidence. "I can take good care of him, and I will. I promise you that no harm will come to your brother."

"You're a man worthy of a medal," Thor said. "I can trust you to not hurt my brother or let any harm unto him."

"Yeah, I just hope that I can sleep at night now…" He sighed, yawning. Thor started walking to the door.

"As you Midgardians say it, 'It's your problem'. Goodnight, Captain." He chuckled, then left the room. Steve shook his head, laughing quietly as well. He yawned and sat on the rocking hair starting to read a book. Quickly as he started, he was out like a light, head tilted back as he made a noise that almost sounded like a snore.


End file.
